Next Time, Take the Stairs
by HadenXCharm
Summary: What happens when our two favorite couples are both trapped in an elevator? Yumichika, overwhelmed by his claustrophobia, becomes a hindrance to their escape, and Ikkaku had to figure things out on his own. Meanwhile, Renji and Ichigo wait it out, passing the time the best way they know how. (Oneshot - Lemon)


"You've got to be kidding me," Ikkaku said flatly as the elevator screeched to a halt. At three in the morning, after flying out to see a concert, they seriously were stuck in a hotel elevator in the middle of an unfamiliar city.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Yumichika asked sleepily, immediately freaking out when he realized that they'd stopped, but the doors weren't opening. "No, no, no, we have to get out of here, I'm going to die. The walls are getting smaller." Ikkaku was quick to comfort him, not wanting Yumichika to have some sort of nervous breakdown in a confined space. "I have to get out, _I can't breathe!_"

"You can breathe, just try and calm down." Yumichika went quiet right away, holding his stomach and breathing in through his nose, out through his mouth. He nodded and then put his hands at his sides, closing his eyes. Satisfied, Ikkaku turned and pressed the emergency alarm button.

After a few seconds of silence, he tried again, still not hearing an alarm. He tried not to get visibly upset, knowing that Yumichika was judging by his expression whether they were going to be okay or not. He pressed the alarm one more time, and then jabbed the button a few times like an impatient child. Still no alarm.

"Aw, shit."

Since it was so late at night that it was technically early in the morning, maintenance probably wouldn't get around to helping them for a long time. Who knows? Maybe the alarm didn't go off through the elevator, but inside the maintenance office, if there was such a thing. Maybe someone would come get them soon. Ikkaku knew that the best thing they could do was just wait, but Ikkaku didn't like the idea of waiting for rescue.

Yumichika made a noise, hands clenched in his hair as he paced back and forth like a caged animal, stopping at each corner of the small room. He could only take about two and a half steps from wall to wall, and his breathing was getting steadily louder and louder. "We have to get out," he repeated, tapping the walls lightly as if he was testing how easy it would be to bust through. Ikkaku just stood there calmly, looking at the button panel for something else that might help. It was all symbols, so he'd have to try and guess which one he should press.

The 'open doors' button that had two lines and two arrows pointing outwards didn't do anything, the 'close doors' button didn't fix the jam, and when he clicked on a number, the elevator did not move to that floor. It had just plain gotten stuck.

"Hey, do you know the hotel phone number? Call them on your telephone," Ikkaku suggested, but Yumichika shook his head. They'd only checked in this afternoon after their flight, and had immediately left to get dinner before going to the concert. There was no way that they could've remembered the number.

Suddenly, the light went out, plunging them into absolute darkness long enough for Yumichika to scream at the top of his lungs and start majorly freaking out. They came back on, flickering a few times, but stayed on. Yumichika was breathing overtime, curled up in a ball around one of Ikkaku's legs, and Ikkaku roughly shook him off. He was concerned that there might be a camera in here, and he wasn't gonna' get all mushy with that possibility floating around. "Just shut up and relax. If someone walks by, how are we gonna' hear 'em if you keep whining?" he growled. Yumichika tried to get up, but Ikkaku just shoved him right back down onto his ass.

Yumichika was whimpering miserably and huddling up against his foot, but Ikkaku just nudged him away, gentler this time. "Shut up already and sit still," he said roughly, wanting Yumichika to quit squirming so he could decide what to do. He was a man of action, and so he knew damn well they were _not_ gonna' stay in here and wait, but how to get out?

The problem was that he couldn't think while Yumichika was panicking, which stunk, because Yumichika was admittedly cleverer than him - although that wasn't to say that Ikkaku was the dullest knife in the drawer. It would help if Yumichika could calm down and help him think of something, but that probably was unrealistic, given how high-strung he was at the moment.

"What are you going to do?"

"Shut it."

"The doors are already shut!"

"I meant yer' mouth, now _be quiet,_" Ikkaku grunted, digging his fingers into each door and pulling as hard as he could. Staying calm so as not to reveal the bleakness of their situation to Yumichika, Ikkaku braced his feet against the floor, trying again, but to no avail. After taking a moment to stretch his hands, he fixed his grip, sinking his nails around the edge of each door so he could pry them apart. He could get it open like half an inch, but that was it. Yumichika could see a floor near the top of the doors, which had another set of closed elevator doors. "What do you see? Quick, hurry," Ikkaku said, straining against the doors to keep them open for a second longer.

"It looks like we're just barely below a hallway," Yumichika said, biting his fingernails and shaking all over, holding onto one of Ikkaku's arms, but otherwise he was under control now.

"Here, just get on my shoulders," Ikkaku offered, kneeling down and pointing up to the emergency escape. "We'll just open that up and see if we can climb up or something. Unless you wanna' wait here for a while." Yumichika shook his head breathlessly, clambering onto his shoulders, a leg on either side, swaying a little as Ikkaku stood up.

Yumichika reached as high as he could, worried about falling, but once it was clear to him that Ikkaku had his shins in a death grip, he straightened up, struggling against the little wheel that was supposed to open the escape hatch. He tried really hard, but he just couldn't get it to turn. "I think it's stuck. I felt it move a little bit, but I just can't get it," he explained, wiping his aching hands on his shirt.

"Damnit," Ikkaku cursed, letting Yumichika down. Yumichika looked ashamed at being a disappointment, twiddling his fingers as Ikkaku looked around for another solution.

"Let me try," Yumichika offered. Ikkaku just looked at him in confusion. "To pick you up, I mean."

"No way, I'll break your back!"

Yumichika shrugged, kneeling down. Ikkaku just stood there for a second, adamantly refusing, but when Yumichika didn't budge, he hesitantly agreed. He got on top of him, and to his amazement, Yumichika took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly stood up, bracing himself against the wall. Ikkaku went quickly, reaching up as Yumichika struggled to support his weight, legs wobbling.

Ikkaku opened the door as quickly as he could, but as Yumichika had said, it was stuck really tight. When he finally got it open, his hands hurt pretty bad. Putting his hands on the sides of the opening, he lifted himself off of Yumichika's poor back and struggled his way through over the course of what was probably about three minutes. Yumichika looked up to him through the escape hatch, wondering if he could jump up.

"Okay, press the stop button. Do you see it?" Ikkaku called. Yumichika's hands were fluttering like leaves, but he located the stop button and pressed it a good three times to ensure that the elevator wouldn't start moving while they were in the shaft and crush them.

"Here, try to grab my hand and I'll pull you up." Ikkaku knelt next to the hatch, bracing himself on either side of it, and then stuck his torso through, worming his arm as far down as he could. Yumichika grabbed him with both hands and Ikkaku used the leverage to pull him up enough that Yumichika could reach the sides of the opening.

Yumichika let out a breath when he stood up next to Ikkaku. He looked up the elevator shaft, gut clenching up as he thought about what it would be like to fall or be crushed. "Ohhhh," he moaned, making a fist and grabbing it with his other hand, holding it against his stomach, half hunching over.

"Are you gonna' puke?" Ikkaku asked casually, still looking up at the doorway they had to get to. Yumichika shook his head, breathing quickly and moaning lowly to himself. "What's wrong, then?"

Yumichika wouldn't answer, curling up in a ball and holding his stomach, clenching his eyes shut. "You're not gonna' help me?" Ikkaku mumbled, and then shrugged, reaching up. He didn't have far to go, only about four feet. The problem was that there was nowhere easy for him to get traction.

"Gimme' a boost, okay? I'll try and pry the doors open and then I'll stick my arm in there."

"And _then_ what?" Yumichika whisper-shrieked, standing up and swatting Ikkaku over and over, panic ruling him. "What, we wait for someone to see your arm and help, or you just assume that the doors will open by themselves?! There won't be anyone awake at this hour! What if we get electrocuted?! What if maintenance moves the elevator and we die?! Ugh! I hate you!"

Ikkaku leveled him with a flat unimpressed look. "Just give me a boost, and we'll be back in our room before you know it."

"You don't mean that, you're just on one of your stupid plans again, and-"

"_Sh!_ You're just like this cuz' you're over-tired," Ikkaku shot back. "We've been up for probably twenty hours, and it's time for bed. So let's just _get _there, okay?"

"Okay," Yumichika said on an exhale, spreading his fingers and looking at them, clenching his hands a couple times to stop them from shaking. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as if he were afraid that someone would hear that _he, _Ayasegawa Yumichika had apologized for something out loud.

Ikkaku knew that Yumichika was as cool as a cucumber when it came to conflict. He didn't get hysterical. They'd been in a bank robbery before and Yumichika hadn't broken into tears or begging when he'd had a gun poked in his face. His voice had been smooth, and his poker face never wavered. Yumichika could walk through rough neighborhoods without cringing. He could break zipties and fight off men that were twice his size. This was just one of those things.

Yumichika had always been a little antsy in confined spaces. He'd never had a full-blown freak-out like this, but Ikkaku had noticed the little twitch in his cheek when they got on an airplane, when they were on a ferris wheel, when they'd gotten stuck on a fire escape, when they'd camped out in a cave. Yumichika had never said it out loud, but Ikkaku had reason to suspect that he'd been locked in a closet as a child, and as such, certain things just set Yumichika off. Riding elevators was fine. Being stuck in one and unable to get out was completely different.

So he just gave Yumichika an understanding look, not teasing him about his apology or the fact that he'd pretty much gone into hysterics a second ago. "It's fine. Just gimme' a lift."

"That had better not be a bad pun." Yumichika gave a sigh, bracing his legs on either side of the open door on the top of the elevator. Ikkaku turned towards the rusty steel wall, looking up to where he had to get to. Those two closed doors were _right_ _there._ He could pretty much reach them from where he was standing, but he couldn't get a good grip.

Yumichika squatted down, put his arm around Ikkaku's legs, getting a good hold and then lifted him up with a grunt. Ikkaku could hear that Yumichika was holding his breath and that there was a limited amount of time that they could try this, so he set right to work with prying the doors open and calling for help.

Given, it was probably almost three thirty in the morning, so the hallway was empty as far as he could see. Luckily, these doors didn't snap closed if he let go of them, and after yanking on them for a while, he could hear the mechanism in the door try to tug them open. He tried once more, and this time the doors opened on their own.

Yumichika groaned and pushed Ikkaku up high enough that he could climb out onto the carpet. Ikkaku wormed on his belly and then sat up, putting a foot on either side of the doorway and holding his hands down for Yumichika to grab. Yumichika climbed up and flopped onto the carpet, laying there in a ball for a minute, cheek to the floor.

"Ahhh," he sighed, closing his eyes. Ikkaku stood up and spat onto the carpet, glaring at an employee who had come out of a room they'd been cleaning. The guy just stared at them and Ikkaku stared back, raising an eyebrow as if to say that _yes,_ they'd just crawled out of an elevator shaft, and now they were going to bed. Forget reporting it and raising hell to the staff. That could wait until this afternoon after they'd slept for at least ten hours.

"C'mon, Yumichika," Ikkaku said roughly to his friend who was still just laying on the ground, arms around himself. "You sleeping?"

"No." Yumichika got up, pale in the face, and walked past them both down to their hotel room.

Ikkaku followed behind, ignoring the employee who was still staring balefully between them and the elevator, whose doors were still wide open, showing the open shaft plain as day.

"What, are you mad?" Ikkaku called to Yumichika, who wouldn't speak to him.

"I won't say I told you so, but I did suggest the stairs, did I not?"

"Aw c'mon, you said that when we checked in," Ikkaku said with a roll of his eyes. "The elevator was_ fine_ then, remember? Besides, we're like thirty floors up. Why on earth would I have wanted to lug our suitcases up sixty-plus staircases? It was just bad luck. _Coincidence_."

Yumichika's lips were tight and cruel. He gave a long sigh, rubbing his temples as he opened the door to their room, letting Ikkaku follow in behind. They didn't turn the light on. Yumichika wrapped himself in a blanket, laying himself out on the couch and turning inward.

"C'mere." Ikkaku lay down in bed, pulling the blankets over himself. Yumichika didn't move. He allowed this for five more minutes, and when it was clear that Yumichika hadn't fallen asleep but was just throwing a tantrum, Ikkaku sat up. "Come _here,_" he said sharply, like he was a parent threatening their child.

Yumichika still didn't move. "If I have to fucking get out of this bed, you're going to get it," Ikkaku growled. Yumichika gave a shriek of frustration, standing up and stomping his foot. He glared at Ikkaku, sticking his lower lip out as he came to the bed and got in.

Satisfied, Ikkaku pulled the blankets back up and closed his eyes. Yumichika lay there, not moving a muscle, even though he was usually the one to initiate an embrace before they went to sleep. Ikkaku didn't normally do so himself, but he found now that Yumichika was being cold to him, he couldn't get to sleep even though he was bone-tired.

"Hey," he grunted, poking Yumichika, who didn't move other than opening his eyes. He was still wrapped up in that throw blanket, underneath the hotel comforter, knees to his chest. Yumichika's face seemed to be blank, but Ikkaku could pick out the slight curling of his upper lip and the coldness in his eyes. "God, what is your damage, Yumichika?" he asked in irritation. Yumichika closed his eyes, brow furrowed, turning in the other direction. "Oh my fucking god, _seriously?"_

Yumichika didn't make a sound. Ikkaku, thinking that this was the silent treatment, growled lowly. He fucking _hated_ the silent treatment. He'd rather get bitched at than have Yumichika sit there and not talk to him. He couldn't _stand _it, it made him so fucking mad, and that was probably because it made him feel so _guilty. _Whenever Yumichika went on strike from talking to him, it always ended with Ikkaku apologizing, and to Ikkaku's pride, that felt like defeat.

This time, it was far too early for him to deal with this, and he was _far_ too cranky to apologize. He got pissed and kicked Yumichika in the back, shoving him right out of bed. If Yumichika was gonna' throw a tantrum, then _fuck_ him. Getting stuck in that place wasn't Ikkaku's fault, so what was his deal? Ikkaku hated seeing Yumichika get scared and upset, and he'd done all he could. He'd gotten them out of there. So what the fuck was Yumichika's problem? Why did he feel so bad about seeing Yumichika laying there on the floor when they'd escaped, so relieved to be back on solid ground?

Yumichika hadn't yelped in pain when he'd hit the ground. In fact, Ikkaku didn't hear him moving around down there either. Unable to resist his curiosity after three silent minutes, he sat up as quietly as he could and leaned upwards, trying to see what he was doing down there. Ikkaku was already starting to feel kind of bad about it now that his anger had faded.

Yumichika was still just laying there, wrapped up in that blanket, eyes half-closed.

Suddenly it struck Ikkaku that Yumichika was feeling dejected, afraid, _embarrassed_ even, and he didn't want to talk about it or show it. Sometimes Yumichika could be more stubborn about emotions than he was, which was saying something.

For instance, when Ikkaku had figured out Yumichika's deep dark secret - his feelings for him - Yumichika had _still_ lied and even insulted him, trying to keep him from finding out. Yumichika had looked him dead in the eyes and said that he'd felt nothing for him, but of course, Ikkaku still knew.

Ikkaku got out of bed, putting his feet down onto the cold floor and walking around the bed. He sat down on the ground next to Yumichika and put a hand on his side, not saying anything. He didn't apologize for kicking him, he didn't ask him if he wanted to talk about his fear, or his dad, who had been the one to lock him in the closet when he was a kid. He didn't say anything, just patting him a little and then moving to pick him up, trying to see if Yumichika would get violent with him for daring to touch him while he was upset.

Yumichika didn't move, he just blinked, staring up at Ikkaku when he turned his face to make him meet his gaze. Ikkaku picked him up, hefting him back up onto the mattress and laying down next to him. He didn't scoot away this time, holding Yumichika in his arms, and he felt it right away.

Yumichika was trembling.

Ikkaku felt like screaming, like kicking himself in the balls, but he didn't do anything. He still didn't apologize, just holding Yumichika against his chest and stroking his hair, not looking at him so that if he started crying, he wouldn't see.

"We're out now, okay?... We're fine." Yumichika nodded, taking a breathy gasp, relaxing a little.

"Sorry," he whispered, making Ikkaku feel even worse.

"Aw hush." He pet his hair a little bit until Yumichika's shaking ceased. "Okay. We'll take the stairs tomorrow, alright? I'll even let you piggyback the whole way." Yumichika laughed a little finally, putting his arms around Ikkaku's middle. "G'night," Ikkaku said cautiously.

Yumichika nodded again, closing his eyes. Ikkaku pecked the top of his head and then pulled the blankets up, letting his arms rest around Yumichika's form once more.

* * *

"Hurry up," Ichigo panted, cheeks pink, fist and forearm resting against the metal wall in front of him. "Only ten floors left."

"I love going on vacation," Renji mumbled, mouth again becoming occupied with _other_ things. Ichigo grit his teeth, leaning against the steels doors, pants unzipped, Renji kneeling in front of him.

The shiny doors weren't reflective enough that Ichigo could see his own face, but he was glad for it, knowing that this was probably an expression he wouldn't want photographed. "Why?" he gasped out as Renji's nose brushed his stomach.

"Mm-mmh."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Oh, _ha-ha. _Take _this_," Renji said with a smirk, relaxing his throat and going all the way down. The noise Ichigo made was more than enough payback. After thirty seconds of panting and swearing, Ichigo weakly lifted his head to watch the elevator's progress.

"Woah, stop, stop, there's only three floors left," he said in panic to Renji, looking down there, which was a mistake. Watching Renji was always too much for him, and Ichigo quickly averted his eyes, weak in the knees. That smoldering gaze and the lewd noises were something he was still slightly embarrassed about.

"I'm not done with you yet," Renji said salaciously as Ichigo backed away. He hooked a finger into the front of Ichigo's underwear, pulling him back in. Ichigo gave a surprised moan, knees wobbling, but the _bing_ noise that told him there were only two floors left brought him back to reality just as sharply.

Ichigo freaked out and grabbed Renji's ponytail, trying to drag him back. When that didn't work, he took Renji's head in both hands, pushing him back, which also didn't really work. He was starting to panic, thinking about _shoving_ him, but he was worried that Renji might bite down on him. "No, no, stop. Dude, seriously, this isn't funny-"

Renji just hummed cruelly, sucking harder. Ichigo moaned and begged him to stop, "Renji, _please," _he whimpered, face already going pink. What if someone _saw?_ He'd have to kill himself. That's it, he'd kill them both and then burn their birth certificates. No one would ever be able to prove that they'd existed or that they'd been doing something inappropriate in an as-good-as-public place.

The elevator halted and Ichigo's brain went into survival mode. He kicked Renji in the chest, frantically zipping up his pants and making sure he wasn't exposed for when the doors would open. Once the initial evidence was gone, he made sure his shirt wasn't tucked in so that he could hide the bulge that was still in his jeans. He zipped up his jacket and tried to fix his hair.

Meanwhile, Renji was clutching his throat, having choked a little from the shock. He hadn't thought Ichigo would really kick him like that. He always got a kick out of teasing Ichigo, but of course, he wouldn't ever actually let them be caught in public. He didn't truly like embarrassing Ichigo. He just liked Ichigo to _think_ that he did, because it was fun to mess with him. Still, Ichigo must take it really seriously, because holy shit, that had hurt. He'd really _kicked_ him.

"Ow!" Renji shouted, punching Ichigo once he got up. "You asshole! What the fuck kind of a thank you is that, you-"

Ichigo cut him off with a soft inquiry, ignoring him. "Why aren't the doors opening?"

Renji went quiet and waited, listening to the silence along with Ichigo for a good half a minute. They definitely weren't moving, and the doors weren't opening. "Aw shit," he finally muttered, shoulders slumping, orange head hanging.

Renji just licked his lips. Ichigo looked up, warily looking from side to side and taking a step back. Oh great. He was stuck in an elevator with _this_ guy. "What are you doing?"

"You know, I've fantasized about this." Renji had a tent in his jeans, which was impressive, because jeans don't stretch that well.

"What?"

"Fucking you in an elevator."

"_What?!_" Ichigo put his hands up as Renji cornered him and bit his neck. "No, dude, wait, wait, what if someone comes in?!"

"We'll hear when they come rescue us," Renji growled, licking Ichigo's ear, which made him shudder. He was still hard inside his jeans, and Renji was aching for some service of his own.

"What if it's just a glitch that will correct itself?! Dude, seriously, _no_," Ichigo shoved Renji back, which only worked for a couple seconds, because they were in a confined space. "Oh my god, get _off."_

"No."

Ichigo shoved him away, kicking him in the shin when he tried to come back again. "There's probably cameras in here," Ichigo mumbled, looking around suspiciously. Renji frowned.

"Doesn't that turn you on?"

Ichigo's face was beet red in a second and a half. "What the fuck?! _No." _He was quiet for a second, having crossed his arms tightly as if to ensure that Renji wouldn't be able to strip his shirt off. Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him, but Renji was way ahead of him.

"I don't videotape us. Don't worry." Ichigo just pouted, sulking in the corner. Renji grabbed the sides of his jeans, pulling on him a little.

"Stop taking my clothes off, _get off!_"

"Okay," Renji shrugged, leaning back and then sitting down on the ground in the other corner. After a couple minutes of unnerving silence, Ichigo's scowl faded and he sat down too. Renji finally spoke up. "If no one comes in ten minutes, you'd better be ready."

"Ready for what, dare I ask?"

Renji just gave him a sly grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, groaning. Then he pulled his knees up to his chest, getting a jolt of pleasure at the pressure. He was still aching in his pants, and Renji wasn't doing much better. At least he wasn't jacking off over there to piss him off or something.

"Okay fine, if you cover the camera." Renji immediately got up, taking off one of his boots, pulling his sock off. Ichigo pointed out where the camera was, and Renji chewed a stick of gum, sticking his sock to the wall in front of the camera.

Ichigo's pants were yanked down to his knees quicker than he could've said 'bread knife'. "Get against the wall," Renji demanded, unzipping his fly and getting behind him. Ichigo braced himself with his hands, curving his back, face ablaze. Renji bit his neck a little but Ichigo just nudged him off, glaring at him. Renji laughed a little bit, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't be protesting long.

He spat into his hands, rubbing his fingers together and then worming them into Ichigo's underwear. Ichigo held his breath as Renji's thumb ran down the cleft of his ass, pressing teasingly against his entrance, testing the resistance. Renji growled in his ear, fisting a hand in Ichigo's hair and pulling his head back, baring his neck so he could plant his kisses there easier. "Get off, get off, I'll do it," Ichigo said roughly, letting Renji grind on him as he stuck his own hands down the front of his underwear.

Renji couldn't see what he was doing, and Ichigo was pretty much silent, so all he did was rub his hips against Ichigo's ass while he waited until the light turned green. "Okay," Ichigo said finally, putting his forehead and hands against the wall, bending over slightly. Renji gave a low grumble of 'finally', pushing the front of his underpants down far enough that he could pull his erection out and press himself up against Ichigo's body.

"Nnhk," Ichigo hissed, gritting his teeth as Renji licked his palms, spat, and then rubbed his cock to make the slide easier. It still hurt like a bitch, and Ichigo told him so, but Renji didn't wait, thrusting slowly as Ichigo took sharp breaths, groaning in pain.

"Ugh, _stop_ for a second at least," he snapped, but Renji just moaned lowly in his ear, licking a trail up his throat, making him turn his face for a kiss. Renji's arm was holding him around the middle, and the other was snaking down into his pants, gripping his cock, which was still damp from earlier.

Renji thrust slowly, going in deep, and Ichigo complained of the pain again until he slowed down even further. Eventually, he got a handle on things, relaxing when Renji pulled back to spit into his hand again.

"Yeah," Ichigo hissed, "C'mon, get started," he begged, moaning as Renji thrust sharply, hard enough that his cheek went flat against the wall in front of him. Renji had always had a thing for fucking with some of their clothes still on, and the way Ichigo was moaning was making the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Ichigo hardly ever moaned like that, not even in their bedroom.

Renji went harder and faster, enough that there was a dull sound as their hips slapped together, muffled by their jeans. Ichigo grit his teeth, periodically holding his breath and shoving his knuckles in his mouth to shut himself up as Renji's thick cock pounded into him.

"Mmh, yeah."

"You like that?" Renji asked, running a hand up Ichigo's throat, gently tipping his head back and pressing their bodies together, his hard chest against Ichigo's curving spine. "Mm," he hummed lowly, kissing Ichigo's shoulder as he slid his hands up and down Ichigo's chest, going inside his shirt and pinching his nipples. Ichigo moaned hotly, arms going back to hold onto Renji's head, then sliding down to dig his fingers into Renji's ass, trying to get him to go deeper.

"Yeah," Ichigo gasped, bending over at the waist, gripping the metal bar going around the side of the elevator. Although the walls weren't reflective enough that he could see himself, the handrail was, and he got a glimpse of Renji's hands on his hips, his body contorting as he pulled Ichigo back over and over for a hard slick _slam_. Ichigo's breath fogged up the metal within seconds, and he screwed his eyes shut, gasping, weak in the knees as Renji gave a low laugh and a long moan.

"I fucking love vacation," he mumbled, pounding into Ichigo so hard that his knees were going weak, and Renji had to help hold him up. "C'mon, stand up, babe." Ichigo nodded and straightened up, leaning against the wall again, grateful for the cool metal pressing against his feverish skin. Renji grinned goofily. This was the only time he'd ever get away with calling Ichigo that: when their pants were down. Every other time he'd always get a slap and a heated, _'I'm not yer' babe.'_

"Mmm," Renji hummed, arms around Ichigo's chest, squeezing him in a tight hug under the armpits, burying his nose in his hair as he thrust deeply into him. Ichigo was panting, starting to sweat, pushing his hips back as much as he could in time with Renji's thrusts. Each time Renji went harder, Ichigo would get a burst of pleasure, and soon he was tingling all over, hands diving into his pants, desperately trying to reach completion before Renji did. He wanted to enjoy getting fucked while he could.

"Yeah, oh yeah, harder... _harder,_" Ichigo begged, as he always did when he was about to cum. Renji obliged, speeding up, pulling back only about an inch before slamming back in, making a loud slapping sound every time he thrust. Ichigo's words cut off as he frantically jacked himself off, holding his breath as he came to ensure that he wouldn't make any loud embarrassing noise. Renji watched his face contort for a moment as Ichigo's body twitched once, twice, once more. "Ohh," he moaned finally, breaths slowing down. Renji pulled out, stroking himself leisurely as Ichigo pulled his pants back up, fixing them as well as he could with his jelly legs.

Renji started snickering when he saw Ichigo's cum on the wall. Ichigo just gave a casual whistle, looking at the ceiling as he put his sneaker on the stained patch and wiped it off, digging it into the carpet of the floor like he was putting out a cigarette. "Pfft," Renji scoffed as Ichigo gave an innocent shrug. Those wide open eyes and that free smile always hit Renji right in the heart, and he grabbed Ichigo by the back of the neck, giving him a kiss as he gripped his cock tight.

"Ya' gonna' help me out with this? Ya' don't have to, but... it might be cleaner," Renji mumbled hopefully. Ichigo gave him the usual warning look that threatened him with serious pain if he dared open his eyes. Renji obediently closed his eyes, knowing Ichigo had an issue with kneeling down in front of him or being 'weaker'. Besides that, the kid was too shy to put on a show for him just yet. It was fine, they were still young. Renji would have plenty more chances to get a striptease from Ichigo, if he had his way.

Renji jerked off, trying to be as gentle as he could in his motions to avoid hitting Ichigo in the face. Ichigo stuck his tongue out, occasionally sucking a little or licking, and Renji had to judge with his eyes closed where he was. He slowed down when Ichigo moved his hands away, taking him into his mouth, and Renji let him have his fun for a while until he was getting closer to orgasm. "Get ready," he warned, breath going ragged as he beat off. Ichigo made a noise of assent and leaned forward when he came, letting him orgasm in the embrace of his warm hot mouth. "Ohh, _fuck_," Renji hissed, stroking himself a few more times and letting Ichigo lick the sensitive head of his erection.

Ichigo made a face, standing up and swallowing, wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his jacket. Renji zipped up his pants and gave a blissful hum, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall lethargically with a lazy grin. Ichigo gave a soft noise, wiping his mouth again to be sure that he didn't have anything weird on his face, and then leaned against the wall next to Renji, worming his sweaty hand into his. Renji grinned wider, not opening his eyes. Usually Ichigo said 'gross' or 'get the fuck off me' when he tried to touch him after sticking his fingers you-know-where, but maybe he'd changed his ways just this once.

Ichigo gave a long troubled sigh, holding his stomach a little. Renji opened an eye in concern, raising his eyebrow, not leaving his post-orgasmic bliss. "Whatsa' matter?"

"I feel kinda' sick," Ichigo said, grumbling lightly. Renji frowned a little, closing his eyes again.

"What, you think it's disgusting to swallow my-"

"No, no, I can deal with that. I dunno', I guess it just upsets my stomach or something. Or maybe it's just my mind tricking me into feeling sick. I don't think that's it, though." Renji shrugged. He guessed that was fine. He asked if Ichigo wanted some pepto bismol, but Ichigo snarkily pointed out that he couldn't very well go get it right now, and besides, they hadn't brought any with them. Renji snarked right back, saying that he'd better not just puke on the floor while they were stuck in here.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at him, and Renji leaned forward and sucked it into his mouth, fisting his hand in Ichigo's hair, straddling him with an eager noise. Ichigo just shoved him off, making a show of wiping his mouth, but when Ichigo thought Renji had looked away, Renji could see him smiling a little bit.

He fucking loved vacations, even if Ichigo's family had come along. They had their own room, and that was enough. Renji could admit that in the privacy of his mind, once or twice he'd pretended that they were honeymooning together, madly in love after getting married in front of all their friends. He wondered if things would last that long between them, and if they didn't, he hoped that they would stay friends at least and not drift apart.

Renji slid his hand back into Ichigo's and gave him a look, eyes half-lidded, jaw lax, and then smiled a little bit, tipping his forehead onto his shoulder. Ichigo just made a 'pssh' noise and jolted him with his shoulder a little, as if to shrug him off. Renji didn't move away, still grinning, and Ichigo made no further effort to get rid of him, letting him rest there, probably smiling too as he stared aimlessly off in the other direction.

They waited for about five more minutes, before sitting back on the ground, with Ichigo obviously avoiding the wet patch on the carpet.

Renji kept his eyes closed and they chatted for a little while, but eventually he nodded off. Ichigo went quiet along with him instead of slapping him awake, closing his eyes too. He hadn't intended to actually fall asleep, but when they were rescued, he woke up with Renji jostling his head off of his shoulder.

"You folks all right?"

"I had a great time," Renji mumbled, yawning, being only _half-_sarcastic. Ichigo went scarlet and kicked him so hard in the back of the knee that he fell over. The hotel employees were still apologizing and asking if they were okay, but Ichigo just stormed past them in an embarrassed rage, Renji getting dragged behind as Ichigo pulled him into the stairwell.

Renji didn't complain about taking the stairs. It wasn't as if they needed the exercise, but their apartment was only one level, and they'd never done it on the stairs before, now had they.


End file.
